Of Broken Wings
by noctepanther
Summary: Aryll gets an unexepected vistor
1. Crash Landings

Of Broken Wings

A/N: In all honesty, I'm just doing this for a friend because she said she liked it for some reason. So, I'm revising this chapter, and adding more. It's not like anyone read it in the first place. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA!(Edited)

Aryll sighed and pushed her telescope back into it's compact shape. It had been five years since the defeat of Ganondorf. Her brother Link had gone off sailing on adventures, leaving her to take care of grandma, who needed no looking after. That old lady had more spunk in her than a pack of wolves! Aryll shook her long mane of blonde hair. She was sixteen now, and longing for adventure. Her travels with the pirates after she had been rescued from the Forsaken Fortress had planted the seed of wanderlust, and it had now blossomed. Aryll sighed again. She had no way of getting off the island, and even if she could, Aryll had no clue as where to go. Well, she thought, isn't that part of adventure? She started climbing down the ladder. The mail would be here soon, and Quill was always good for some news and gossip. Aryll kept one eye towards the sky as she walked along the beach.

Komali's wings hurt. He wasn't cut out for this long of a distance yet. But, Quill had gotten sick, and Komali did volunteer to take his route towards Outset. He didn't think it was that far. Of course, getting caught in one of Cyclos' tornadoes didn't really help either. Finally, Outset loomed into his view. Summoning up a second wind, Komali beat his wings harder until he was in landing distance of the beach. Where he crashed into a young woman.

Aryll shoved the Rito off of her, and dusted herself off. Quill never makes landings like that, she thought. She glanced at the Rito. It wasn't Quill. And he wasn't moving. "Oh Gods, are you okay?" Aryll rushed to his side.

Komali slowly opened his eyes. "I'm fine" he said after spitting out some sand. He started to stand, but his left arm gave away, and was in sharp pain. Komali gave a small yelp.

"What's wrong?" Aryll asked, eyes full of concern. "Is it your wing? Should I go get some help?"

Komali shook his head. "Just help me get up." he said. Aryll did as he asked. "Now where's the postbox?" the young prince asked. Aryll pointed the red postbox in front of her house. Komali started to walk over, and she followed.

"Where's Quill?" she wanted to know.

Komail grimaced, arm still in pain, "He's out sick. I volunteered to take his Outset route." he gave her a sidelong glance. "I'm Komali by the way."

Aryll's eyes widened as she remembered, "Oh, you helped Link out of the Forsaken Fortress! You're the Prince of the Ritos!" She mentally smacked herself. "And here I've been, treating you like a complete jerk. You must feel so insulted!"

Komali smiled, "To the contrary, it's nice to be treated like a normal person every now and then." They reached the mailbox. He winced as he reached into his mailbag. Aryll offered to help. "No," Komali said with clenched teeth. "It' part of the Rito code. We can't let people handle undelivered letters."

"Well, that's a stupid rule," Aryll stated. "What if something happened to one of the carriers, and someone else had to deliver the mail."

Komali glared at her, "I never said they're weren't exceptions."

Aryll gave a small, "Oh."

Komali sat down on the grass. "I don't know what to do. I can't fly back to Dragon Roost like this, but I can't just stay here either."

"Well, it doesn't look like you have choice, does it?" Aryll stated simply. "You can't go anywhere with a broken wing, and have no way of contacting any of your tribe."

Komali conceded, "I guess you're right. But I don't want to impose on anyone here."

"Oh, you won't! Don't worry!" Aryll said cheerfully. "You can stay with me and grandma. She always makes too much to eat anyways." She stood up, "C'mon, I'll introduce you." Komali got up and started to follow her, eventually falling in step. "So how's Medli?" the blonde asked innocently, "I heard from Link that she's become the Sage of Earth!"

Komali's face darkened at the mention of his former loves name. "I...wouldn't know." he admitted, "She can't leave the Temple, and it's too difficult for me to try and find her in that labyrinth. Every so often, she'll send a letter, but that's it."

"Oh." His sadness was having an effect herself. "Well then, here we are!" she announced, stopping in front of her door. Aryll opened the door and called out, "Grandma, I'm home!"

"Over here dear," a kind voice came from the kitchen. "I'm going to be watching Rose's kids while she and Abe go off to visit relatives in Windmill. I left you some soup on the-Oh, who is your friend?" the little old lady asked.

"This is Komali, grandma. He broke his wing, so I said he could stay with us for awhile. Is that alright?" Aryll said, hoping her grandmother wouldn't be mad at her.

"Of course," Grandma said with a smile, "But I don't know where he'll sleep. I had to take my bedding over to Rose's. You know how my back is."

"I can just sleep on the floor ma'am." Komali offered.

"Of course you won't!" Aryll objected. "Not with a broken wing!"

"Aryll's quite right young man." Grandma said. Aryll stuck her tongue out at him. "I need to get going though. I'll leave you two to figure out sleeping arrangements on your own." With that, she pushed them out of her way and left.

"She's quite an...unique person." Komali said, watching the older woman leave.

"She's weird and you know it." Aryll corrected him while tasting some soup. "Mmmm...no matter how many times I eat this, it still tastes great! Want some?" She offered him a bowl.

"S-sure" he answered. What was he supposed to say? He was a guest. He took a seat at a small table. Aryll sat opposite of him, and looked out the window. It was about noon. "We really should think about sleeping arrangements, before it gets too late." Komali said, worried about spending the night with a teenage girl.

"We-ll, wecouldsharethebed" Aryll said quickly. _Oh my gods! Why did I say that_, she thought. _What if he thinks I'm some kind of slut. Sure, he's really handsome and has those awesome red eyes, and-_. She mentally slapped herself again. _You've only just met this guy!_ Aryll thought.

Komali stared at her, well, to be more precise, her body. He started to wonder if crashing into her was totally an accident, or if his body had some help from his hormones. After all, she was quite an attractive girl. He nodded his head. "That'll be fine." He turned his head and looked out the window. "So, what's there to do here?"

"Well,"she dropped her spoon in her bowl. "Not a whole lot, really. Just spending your days wishing you were somewhere else." Aryll smiled. "Tell me, what's it like on your island?

Komali closed his eyes, reveling in her childish innocence. It wasn't something he often saw. The only other person who was like that had been Medli...but now she was gone. "It's not too exciting. Mostly working. Running the postal system for the entire world isn't easy, you know. And I have prince duties on top of that."

Aryll made a cute frown. "Prince duties? What are those?"

"You know, making appearances and learning the rules of running a tribe" he answered.

"Oh," she said. It was getting hot inside the house. She wondered how Komali could handle it, with all his feathers and such. "How about we go outside?" Aryll suggested. "It's getting kind of warm in here. Komali nodded, thinking the same thing. They both got up and Aryll cleared the dishes. At the door, Komali held the door open for her. She giggled internally, feeling like someone important.

Outside, Aryll led the way to highest point of the island, chatting with Komali all the way. She felt like she was talking only about herself though. He wasn't saying anything, just making a comment every now and then. They sat down on a big rock that had been warmed by the sun. Komali looked up and said, "Din certainly is happy today."

Aryll tilted her head to the side, facing him, blonde hair shining in the sun. "Din? Isn't she one of the Goddesses who created Hyrule?"

Komali nodded, "Indeed she is. She is also the Goddess of the Sun, much like Farore is the Goddess of the Moon and Nayru is the Goddess of the Stars. They created the world as their utopia, and put the sun, moon, and stars in it to remind us of them. Our Mothers."

She gave him a playful shove. "You sure know a lot about this" He winced and held back an exclamation of pain. _So quickly this girl has become a friend_, he thought. _She has no concern of my status, of who I am. This is...nice. _

Aryll looked back up at the sky. Clouds were drifting lazily by. She smiled and stretched out on her back. Komali continued to sit, afraid he would hurt his wing even further if he laid down. "Have you ever played the cloud game?" he asked her.

She laughed, "Of course I have! Wanna play?" Komali nodded. "Fine then" Aryll smiled. She looked up at the clouds and pointed at one "There, that one looks like Korok."

Komali searched the sky and pointed at another "That one is a Zora."

They continued playing until the sun started to set, when they finally decided they needed to head back to Aryll's house.

A/N: So, this is written for you Mandy! I don't know if I'll have the second chapter up soon or not. Yes, I'm gonna keep writing it, even if I get no reviews. However, reviews are greatly appreciated, even if they are mean and nasty or nice.


	2. Bed Time

Of Broken Wings

A/N: Finally getting inspiration for this fic! Either that or I'm just sick of it sitting there so I'm going to do something about it! (See previous chapters for Disclaimer)

Aryll stretched her tan arms behind her neck as they walked across the beach. "So, how long do you think you'll have to stay?" she asked as the waves crashed against the shore.

Komali looked out towards the sea, "As long as it takes to for my wing to heal. I don't know how long that will take." He glanced sideways at her. "I could be here the rest of the year. Think you can handle that?"

She gave a huge smile, "Only if you can keep up." With that, Aryll started to run across the sand towards her house. Komali chased after her, yelling for her to stop.

At the top of the steps, she whipped around and watched the Rito run to catch up. There was something about him that...that made him look like the prince he truly was. Maybe it was the Light Of Farore shining down on his white hair, or the way his ruby-colored eyes glinted in the Gleam of Nayru. But with his balance thrown off from the broken wing, he himself seemed broken. Like a fallen King. Aryll knew that if she tried to help him, he would brush her aside like the royalty he was. But...she couldn't stand to see him hurt like that. Already, in that short period of time, they had become friends. And Aryll was always there for friends.

Komali watched the girl stare at him as he ran across the beach. As he continued running, he tried to figure out what he was feeling. He didn't want Aryll to see him like this. To see him hurt, to see him broken. Not only was it not princely, but it was not part of who he was. He didn't like to have people see him in states of weaknesses. He always felt the need to be strong, not only for himself, but for others. And now this girl was taking care of him. Part of him wanted to refuse the help so graciously offered to him, and the other part wanted to gladly accept it.

As he got closer to the house, Aryll hurriedly went inside to change. Komali entered to find her changing the sheets on the bed in a simple and modest nightgown. "Would you like to change or freshen up?" she asked, eyes betraying a hint of nervousness. The Rito shook his head, and told her that he just wanted to go to bed. As if to emphasize his point, a huge yawn escaped him as soon as he said it.

"Which side would you prefer?" He asked, eyes already beginning to droop.

"The side facing the wall," She said with a laugh, "I have tendency to fall off the bed during the night. Komali nodded and allowed her to climb in under the covers.

Almost immediately did the girl fall asleep, betraying her chipper personality. He shook his head with a smile and climbed in after her, making sure their back were facing one another.

A/N: Eh, gonna end it there. I think it would pick up better if I started the next chapter with them waking up. Sorry it was so short, but it's almost three in the morning and all that "booze" is wearing off. You know the drill. Review.


	3. The Morning After

Of Broken Wings

A/N: Listen...not too sound bitchy or anything...but...it's my fic. I'll update when and how I please. If it's short, it's short. I have no control over how long my muse will sing to me. If you have a problem, take it up with her, she'll kick your ass. On with the story. (See previous chapters for disclaimer). Also, I know that Aryll's house isn't really that big, but for the sake of this fic, it is. Let's just say ...that Link added on to it or something.

As the seagulls chirped with the rising of Din, Aryll opened her big blue eyes. Yawning slightly, she turned on her side and slammed right into the chest of the Rito prince, who was still sleeping soundly. Face flushing a little, the girl stood up on the bed and jumped over the mass of bird lying on the bed. Landing with no sound, Ayrll headed towards her dresser to get her clothes for the day.

Heading into the bathroom with her clothes, she took one more glance at the sleeping prince. The light was shining on his face, giving his white hair a silver glow. Watching his chest rise and fall, Aryll gave a sudden sigh, and went in to clean up.

Komali opened his ruby eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. The sound of a closing door had woken him up. Sitting up, he stretched his arms, giving a yelp of pain, forgetting his left was broken. _Why didn't I think to make a sling for it yesterday?_ He chided himself. Standing up, Komali looked around the house, the dust seen drifting lazily by the sunlight drifting in through the windows. He ignored his growling stomach and went outside for some fresh air.

Aryll walked out of the bathroom, humming to herself as she combed her long blonde tresses. She glanced at the bed and saw it empty. Thinking Komali outside or elsewhere in the house, Ayrll headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Seeing no water, she grabbed the pail and went outside to get some more from the well.

And there she saw Komali, with his wings, not his arms, spread wide. His eyes were closed, as if lost deep in thought. Aryll walked around him, wondering about this strange scene. Suddenly, one of his deep red eyes shot opened. "Can I help you?" Komali asked testily.

"I..I was just wondering what you were doing." Aryll said sheepishly, moving the pail so that both hand were holding it.

Komali gently lowered his wings, as so not to damage the left even further. "I was praying to Farore." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "So that she may guide me in flight, and towards my health."

"Your flight? But you can't fly with a broken wing." Aryll stated what she though he already knew.

Komali smiled knowingly. "I meant the flight of life. It is a Rito custom to pray to Farore, the Goddess of Winds, to guide us the course of ever-changing winds." He looked down at the pail in her hands. "Need any help with that?"

Aryll stood in thought for a second before answering. "No! You should go back inside and rest your arm. When I get back, I'll make a sling for it." Komali nodded and went back inside the house.

The young woman started to walk towards the well, thoughts coming to her like never before. _Praying...I've never thought about that before. The path of life...what is that? Can Farore really help. And what about the other Goddesses?_ Halfway to the well, Aryll stopped. "Well, I'm gonna try it." She said aloud, although no one was awake to hear her. Spreading her arms the way she saw Komail do, Aryll intoned. "Oh Great Farore, Goddess of the Moon, The Winds, and Life, hear my plea. Guide me on this, the most difficult journey of all. When I am lost, show me the way. When I am scared, whisper kind words. Never fail me, for I will never fail you." She bowed her head as she lowered her arms. _I don't know if that was right...but it sounded good._ Aryll picked up the pail that she had put on the ground and went to fetch the water.

Komali looked up from a book he had found when her heard Aryll come back into the house. "Sorry," he said. "But this looked interesting." The prince held up the book for the girl to read. _The Legends and Myths of Hyrule. _"You know, you kinda look one of those Hylian girls." Komail joked as he put down the book.

Aryll stuck a stray stand of hair behind her ear as she set down the pail in the kitchen. "Well, we now know that Hyrule did exist." She looked wistfully outside. "I wonder how Big Brother is doing on his quest for the New Hyrule."

The Rito got up and walked over to her, putting his good hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. He is the Hero of Winds after all. The Hero of Time Reborn." Komail noticed her shudder at his touch.

Aryll pulled his hand off her, and turned to face the young prince. "I'm sure you're right. I just...I just wish I was there with him sometimes. Off on adventure." She stared at him, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Doing something."

Komali backed a small step away. This was getting too personal too fast. "Yes, well, don't we all?" He said, thinking it the safest thing to say.

Aryll's eyes went downcast as she went to the stove. "I suppose you're right. I...I just wanted to think that I was meant for something more." She gave a sad chuckle. "Just foolish dreams I guess."

_Nice going Komali,_ he thought bitterly.

A/N: Dude! Totally just figured out what I'm gonna do with this fic. I had this other story in my head for a long time, and I just created a window for it's use. Mandy might yell at me for ruining her story, but whatever. It's MY Fic bitches. You know the drill.


	4. Plans

_**Broken Wings**_

_A/N: Updating finally. Well, no one said that writing an epic was gonna be easy...I'm sacrificing my AT&E paper to write this, so you better enjoy!_

_I don't own Zelda. Happy? I admitted it._

After turning putting on a kettle to boil, Aryll turned to Komali, who bore a strange expression upon his regal features. "Come here," she said, motioning him to sit next to her, "And I'll start on that sling for your arm." Her voice was hollow, devoid of all brightness.

Komali did as was asked of him, noticing the complete change in the atmosphere of the house. The only sound was his feet padding softly across the floor, the talons making small scratch marks. He sat where her finger indicated, loathing the turns life had just chosen to take.

"Hold it up as high as you can." She ordered tonelessly. Komali did again did as he was told, lifting up his broken wing as much he could without feeling intense pain. Aryll looked at with scrutinizing eyes, feeling around a bit with her hands, apparently taking a measure or finding the sore spots. Which were everywhere. At least five times did the Rito hold back a yelp, and much more than that did he wince in pain. The young woman took notice however, she was focused solely on her work. After a bit, she left in order to find the materials to make the sling.

Coming back, Aryll noticed Komali's arm still in the air. "You can put that back down now," she said with a bit of a laugh, the old Aryll returning in full stride. Komali himself seemed to brighten at her chipper laugh. Sitting down next to him, Aryll began to put together a sling, humming slightly to herself as she did so.

The awkwardness returned, although not as heavy as before. The was now an air of friendship in the room. But something else still hung there, unspoken and unfound. It gnawed at Komali until he felt forced to do something, anything, to make it go away.

"If you could go away, where would you go?" He asked suddenly, and then chiding himself for it, remembering their earlier conversation and how sad it had made her.

Aryll slowly put down the sling; which was done anyways, and said quietly, "I...I guess I would go wherever the winds would take me. Wherever the Goddesses would tell me." She looked up into his eyes. "That's what adventuring is, isn't it?"

The Rito tilted his head in a thoughtful manner, than said after a short time, "Well, I suppose it is." He winced a little as Aryll started to put the sling on his arm. "Leaving everything to Nature, everything to the Goddesses...No wonder so many people want to go out on their own."

"There you go." Aryll said as the sling was securely in place. She looked back up into his smiling face. "But then how come so many people don't go off? How come you haven't yourself?" She then remembered what had just happened to him, the person who he just lost. "I'm sorry," Ayrll said quickly as Komali's face fell into a frown.

"Adventuring can be a dangerous thing to do on your own," He said quietly, adjusting his arm within the sling. "And some people don't have the emotional or physical capabilities for it."

Aryll was quiet for a moment. "How about...when your arm is healed and everything...how about we go off on our own adventure?" Her blue eyes lit up at the idea. "Just the two of us, doing whatever we wanted. No grandma, no prince duties. Just you, me, and the big blue sea. We can search for Big Brother, and the New Hyrule. Maybe we can find it even before he does!"

Komali couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Alright then," He said laughing, "Once my arm is better, we'll go off. But first," He added, standing up, "We'll have to prepare for it. Do you have a boat?"

Aryll frowned in thought. "Well, there's some fishing boats by the shore, but those belong to the island, and I wouldn't trust them to survive the sea." She got up and followed Komali as he headed for the table by the windows facing the ocean. "Do you think we should make one? Or buy one?"

Komali arched an eyebrow in her direction. "Where do you propose to buy a boat around here? I'm pretty sure Beedle doesn't have them hanging around within his own."

Aryll ignored his patronizing glance and directed her own outside. "Well, in that case, we'll just have to make one. I'm sure we have stuff lying around somewhere." The frowned returned to her cute face. "But I don't think either one of us knows how to build a boat."

Komali laughed smoothly, surprising the pointy-eared blonde standing next to him. "Well, we have awhile to find out, don't we?" At her questioning look, he pointed to his broken arm. "This is going to take awhile to heal."

At those words, Aryll couldn't help but feel a rush of joy. He was going to stay. They were going to go off together. She was finally going to leave this place. See the world, sunsets among varied horizons, sunrises among thousands of mountains.

Out of the corner of his eye, Komali could see a dreamy smile playing upon the girl's soft features. These next few months were going to prove to be interesting.

_A/N: Question: Fast forward the months or do you people want to actually see them attempt to build a boat?_


	5. Glows

_**Glows**_

_This is more of a transition chapter, to establish where I plan on going with the as a whole epic. That's right, I'm moving beyond the romance of Komali and Aryll, although that will play a big role in the fic, and will continue. I apologize for the shortness, but it is only a transition piece. I Don't Own Zelda. _

The two Sages arrived together, appearing in two separate flashes of yellow and red. The soft light of the moon shone through their wispy figures, ghosts of power that used to be. They walked down the path leading into the small village of Outset Island, the night insects chirping and buzzing through the shades. The two men, despite their difference in species, were similar in appearance. Both had gray hair and beards, though one wore them longer, and both were rather heavyset. Of course, weight mattered little when one was a ghost, and it did not hinder the pace of their walk.

"I wonder if the new one will know her song..." the larger one mused aloud, taking in his surroundings through huge, dark eyes.

"These wouldn't be the right ones to ask," the other replied, his hands hidden the long sleeves of his red robe, which bore several strange symbols.

His companion laughed deeply, a trait loved by his comrades. As they entered the main part of the village, a ghostly chill swept across the island.

"It seems the winds sense what is occurring," the robed man said quietly, his companion nodding seriously.

"It's a good thing we arrived when we did."

The smaller man shook his head, "If they are not close to being awakened, then there is no hope."

"You don't know that for sure." the other stated, stopping at the end of the wooden bridge.

"Come now friend, we both know it is the truth. The light always leads to the truth." He smiled slightly and continued walking, " You know I admire your optimism, but this isn't the time for it. This is the time for action."

The larger one grinned wolfishly as he followed, "You know what they say, 'Action speaks louder than words.' I certainly hope that mine can hold his own in battle." Another rolling laugh followed those words, filling the air though none of the villagers would be able to hear it.

The robed one smiled grimly, "I hope that it won't come to that," to which his companion laughed.

"Don't delude yourself, my brother. We had to fight back then, and they'll have to fight now."

The other sighed, and stopped in front of their destination. Both shades slide through the thick, oaken doors to the warmth inside.

There one of them sat in front of the fireplace, stenciling blueprints for a boat on the floor. He drew careful, precise lines on the paper, his only light the fierce glow from the fire. Every once in awhile, he would furiously erase something, striving for perfection. Despite being so close to the intense heat, he never once had a drop of sweat, or ever gave any other indication of being bothered by the fire.

The other sat on the bed, reading by the flickering light of a candle. She flipped a page, her dark eyes narrowed in a focused concentration. She would mouth some of the sentences sometimes, revealing that she was reading a book on the history of Hyrule. Her golden hair shone in the candle's dim glow, making it a shimmering stream of light.

The two presences in the room glanced at each other, a knowing look in their eyes. Soon, the two mortals in this room would be awakened, and they would have to stay on to train them. They would have much to learn; of their power, their magic, of fighting, and of trusting.

"I will go and summon Makar and Medli here," Rauru said, adjusting his robes.

Darunia simply nodded, and the Sage of Light disappeared in a flash only visible to the Goron. The large creature stood there the rest of the night, keeping a sort of vigil over the two living ones in front of him. The trials they were about to endure...

A tear crept down his stern face.

_Note from Nocte: It's about time I finally getting into the meat of this fic! Get ready for tension, drama, action, love, laughs, and possibly death. Review if you really want to see what happens!_


	6. Old Faces

_**Broken Wings**_

There was a ghostly chill in the air when they awoke the next morning. Komali fumbled about with his morning routine, getting used to the sling. Aryll helped him when she could, but there was only so much she could do.

Since the Rito was limited and could not do much around the house, he sat on the large bed, watching Aryll quickly go about her morning business, humming off-key to herself. Bored, the prince glanced around the room, looking for something to do. His eyes fell on the dusty and yellowed book that Aryll often read. Thumbing through it, he stopped when he saw the pages of the Sages of ancient Hyrule.

"Wouldn't that be something?" he said half to himself, half to the rest of the world. "To be a Sage? You know, wield complete control over an element? To be the servant of a God?"

"Hm?" She looked up from the coffee she was brewing. It was for him, not herself. "I suppose so." She poured a glass for Komali, then sat down next to him and handed him the cup. "But, it would be an awful lot of responsibility, don't you think? You would carry the fates of so many people in your hands." Aryll looked down at her own small fingers, thinking of how fragile they seemed. "Just like Big Brother."

They sat for awhile in an uncomfortable silence. She thought of Link, and where he may be. His thoughts wondered to Medli, and her current life in the Earth Temple.

"I suppose it would get rather boring, trapped in a Temple all the time." A chill wind swept into the house as Komali spoke.

"And who said we were stuck in a boring old Temple?" A new voice squeaked. Both the Rito and the human looked around for the source, only hear another newcomer.

"A new world is being searched for. With it, must come the new Sages." Komali gasped as he saw the person in the doorway.

"Medli?!"

She nodded, hardly unchanged in her same black tunic. The only difference was the length in her brown hair, and a dark sash that she wore around her waist, marked with unfamiliar symbols. "Makar, too." The little Korok peered over the Rito's shoulder. He, too, was almost the same in appearence, except for the clear collar he wore around his neck, which was also marked with strange sigils. It blew, even though there was no wind in the house.

Turning her attention to Aryll, the Earth Sage spoke. "Do you mind if we sit? It has been a rather long flight for both of us."

Aryll blinked, then busied herself, drawing a chair for Medli. "Oh, yes, I'm so sorry. Here, please sit. Would you like something to drink?" The Earth Sage nodded as she took her seat, Makar hopping off her shoulder and onto the table.

"Yes. Coffee is fine." She shifted her gaze to the little one beside her. "Makar, would you like anything?" The Korok seemed to be content with some dew still stuck to his twirlers.

Komali rose unsteadily from the bed. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't both of you be in the Temples? Who's taking care of them? What's going on?"

"Well, obviously we can be here, since we are here," Makar answered logically. "But why...we're not allowed to tell you yet." The room grew warmer, though it was still early morning, and the Wind Sage smiled knowingly.

"Medli, what's not being said?" Komali hoped that his status as Prince of the Ritos would still hold some sway over her.

She sipped at her drink, murmuring her compliments to Aryll. "What Makar says is true. Nothing can be said until it's time comes." She smiled grimly. "One thing being a Sage to the Earth God teaches you is patience." Medli glanced at his arm, "But what did you do to yourself? There is no way you can fly like that." She abandoned her seat to examine his arm.

"I had to make an...emergency landing." He chose his words carefully, but Aryll still giggled, which in turn made Makar laugh for some reason.

Medli ignored them, still looking at the broken bone, "Hmm...I see. Yes, this does make sense." She glanced over at Makar, the morning sun glinting off the polished harp on her back, "It was the Sun that came down, correct?" The Korok nodded in affirmation. The Rito Sage left Komali and walked over to Aryll.

Putting her arms around the girl, Medli whispered, "Welcome to the Circle, Aryll, the new Sage of Light!"


End file.
